Would It Matter
by SonAmyfan13
Summary: Listen to Would It Matter by Skillet and this is a SonAmy story and there will be mention of SonAlly but it's SonAmy
1. Run Away

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_Summary: Listen to Would It Matter by Skillet also this is a SonAmy story most of it will be in Amy's POV and there will be some SonAlly at the beginning but it's SonAmy._

**This is when it's in Amy's Point of View**

_**Sonic's Point of**_ **View**

And this is for anyone who isn't Sonic or Amy also I will say if it's someone's POV

_This " is used when talking and this ' or_ _underlined words__ is thinking_

* * *

**I was on a walk sad because Sonic in love with Sally Acorn and they were dating but if Sonic was happy then I guess I should be happy for him but it's just that Sally and him have been together and then broke up and then got back together. 'Why can't Sonic love me?' 'Sometimes i wonder if Sonic would care if i wasn't here tomorrow?' 'I know I'll run away.' and then I ran to my house and but some food and clothes in a backpack and then I grabbed a few pieces of paper and wrote a note to all of my friends saying that I was running away and good-bye I was even writing one to Shadow and when I was done writing I left my house forever.**

_**I was running while I was thinking because I was thinking if either if I really love Sally Acorn but also I think i'm falling in love with Amy Rose and then I stopped running and saw I was outside of Sally's house 'I'm breaking up with Sally for good this time.' I walked up and knocked on the door.**_

*Sally's POV*

I was cleaning my house when there was a knock on the door 'Who could that be?' I answered it and I saw my boyfriend Sonic "Why hi Sonic it's a surprise to see you here." and then he responded by "Hi Sally I'm here to say that you and I are over for good this time." I was shocked and hurt" "Wait why Sonic?" and then he responded again "I don't love you anymore Sally.".

*End of Sally's POV*

_**"I don't love you anymore Sally." As soon as I said it I could see the shocked and hurt on her face and then she responded "But why don't you love me anymore Sonic?" "I just don't now good bye." and then I ran because I finally figured it out I never loved Sally I always have loved Amy but I've been such an idiot for dating Sally and then I started running towards Tails' workshop.  
**_

*Cream's POV*

I'm on my way to Amy's house because I feel like something is going to happen to her and then I notice that I'm outside of Amy's house and then I walk up and knock and then she doesn't answer so I knock again she still doesn't answer so then I try the door nob and it's open so I go inside and see a few notes on Amy's table and I walk over to them and I see that one of them has my name on it so I pick it and read it and as soon as I read it and I start to cry and then I look at the other notes and I see that they must be good-bye notes from Amy to us so I picked them all up and started to run towards Tails' workshop.

*end of Cream's POV*

*Tails' POV*

I'm was upgrading the Tornadoe then I hear a knock on the door so I got up and opened the door and I saw Cream crying and she had a few notes in her in hands "Cream what's wrong?" "Amy's run away!" Cream then handed me a note that has my name on it "Cream what's this?" "It's a note Amy left at her house there's one for everyone except." I read the note Cream gave me "I'll call everyone here to the workshop.".

*end of Tails' POV*

*Shadow's POV*

I was standing on a cliff looking at the sky with my arms crossed "Hello Shadow" it was Rouge "What do you want Rouge?" "Amy's run away Tails just called me and said she left a note for everyone except Sally so we're going to his workshop." "So why do I have to go?" "Because she left you one as well." "Fine." I used chaos control to warp me and Rouge to Tails' workshop.

*end of Shadow's POV*

*Rouge's POV*

I was watching Shadow when my phone started ringing I looked at it and saw Tails' was calling me I answered it "Hello Tails." then he responded "Rouge Amy's run away and she left a note for everyone except Sally and she even left one for Shadow so can you go to my workshop Cream and Sonic are already there and I'm on my way to Angel Island to get Knuckles" "Okay I'll get Mr. Sunshine to come bye Tails." "Bye Rouge." I hung up and then walked over to Shadow "Hello Shadow." and he responded the exact way I thought he was going to "What do you want Rouge?" "Amy's run away Tails just called and said she left a note for everyone expect Sally so we're going to his workshop." "So why do I have to go?" "Because she left you one as well." "Fine." and then he chaos controled us to Tails' workshop.

*end of Rouge's POV*

*Knuckles' POV*

I was guarding the Master Emerald when I saw the Tornadoe and when it landed I saw Tails but Sonic wasn't with him and then he runs up to where I am "Hi Knuckles!" "Hello Tails what are you doing here?" "Amy's run away and she left everyone a note except Sally so everyone's gathering at my workshop." "Is Rouge going to be there?" "Yes Knuckles she is." "Okay I'll come." and then he ran back to the Tornadoe and I followed him we got in the Tornadoe and we left.

*end of Knuckles' POV*

**I was tired so I sat against a tree and to rest 'I doubt anyone's noticed that I'm gone if anyone's noticed yet it's either Cream or Tails.**

_**Amy ran away? I think I know why she ran away because of me and Sally being together I need to find her and Cream, Shadow, and Rouge are here we're waiting for Tails' and Knuckles to get here before we read the notes Amy left us but I can't just sit here and wait for them "I'm going to look for her." Shadow stopped me "Listen Faker how about we wait for Tails and Knuckles to get here so we all can go and look for her." "NO! Shadow I'm going and looking for her now!" I didn't wait for Shadow to say anything else I left the workshop and I started to look for Amy.**_

_**To be continued.**_

* * *

_Wow this is a very long chapter a very long one it's my second story so I hope you like it and there's going to be another chapter it might take me awhile to write it anyway please tell me what you think of it._


	2. Found

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_Summary: Listen to Would It Matter by Skillet also this is a SonAmy story most of it will be in Amy's POV and there will be some SonAlly at the beginning but it's SonAmy._

**This is Amy's POV**

_**This is Sonic's**_** POV**

And this is anyone who isn't Sonic or Amy's POV also I will say if it's someone's POV

_This " used when talking this ' or underlined words is thinking_

* * *

**I had fallen asleep without even meaning to and I woke up with a start and I was starting to wonder why I wasn't in my bed and then I remembered yesterday's events and I got up and started walking not paying attention to were I was walking when all of the sudden I'm falling I quickly look around for something to hold onto I see a root and I grab it and try to climb up it but I can't so I start yelling for help and then I stop I could attract an enemy or something that could hurt me or- My thoughts were shut off when I heard a snap and I look up and the root it broke I scream and I get ready to die but I don't I stop falling and I feel someone holding me by my wrist I look up and I see a white glove and a peach arm 'Sonic' I thought to myself and then I find myself being pulled up and when I was back on the ground I was lying on my back and on his knees next to me was Sonic the hedgehog "Ames are you alright?" "I'm fine!" I snapped at him and he looks a little hurt after that "Sonic I'm sorry" "I forgive you Amy" I hug him and start crying "Amy it's okay" I quickly get up "What are you doing here anyway?" "Looking for you" "What about Sally?" "I broke up with her" "Why?" "Because I realized I didn't love her I never have I've always love you Amy Rose and I was stupid for dating Sally" I stare at him hoping this wasn't some joke or something "It's not a joke or prank Amy I'm saying it because it's true" I hug him tightly but not so tight he can't breathe and he hugs her back.**

_**I finally found Amy and told her I love**_** her.**

* * *

_Okay I might make a sequel to this please review._


End file.
